


At Last

by Yamashita Aiko (yamashita)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Genderswitch
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamashita/pseuds/Yamashita%20Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berubah dan terus bergulir, waktu itu sementara.. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Aku tidak ingat.. Namun ketika aku menutup mata, aku dapat mendengar suaramu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak mati.. Bagaimana pun, kini semuanya itu telah menjadi kenangan yang paling berharga bagiku..</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Ohayou Minna :D  
> Bagaimana kabar kalian ?  
> Semoga baik ya :)  
> Baiklah Aiko-chan akan memperkenalkan fic pertama Aiko ^^  
> Judulnya adalah At Last ) (Sudah tau :P)  
> Mudahan fic pertama Aiko-chan banyak yang suka walaupun ini adalah  
> Bagian Prolognya :D dan Gomen bila ada kesalahan dalam fic saya  
> Maka itu Aiko-chan Mohon Bimbingannya Minna, Readers dan Senpai sekalian (_ _)

Here We Go…

Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing        : SasufemNaru

Rated          : T

Warning      : OOC, , gaje, alur kecepatan , masih perlu bimbingan dari Senpai, typo(s) and etc

_**DON’T LIKE, DON’T READ** _

**AT LAST**

**By _Yamashita Aiko_**

 

 

**_Chapter 1 : Prologue_ **

Pagi ini datang seperti pagi hari lainnya di kehidupan Naruto. Tidak ada yang special, dirinya masih berkutat di apartemen sederhana yang selama ini dia tempati selama tiga tahun terakhir di Konoha. Ya, Konoha adalah kota yang sangat indah dengan masyarakat yang makmur dan teknologi yang cukup maju. Tapi kota Konoha tidaklah terkenal seperti kota lainnya.

 

 

Sebenarnya Naruto memiliki kehidupan yang terbilang cukup berada . Dengan ayahnya Namikaze Minato yang menjadi Direktur perusahaan Namikaze Corp , perusahaan yang sangat terkenal dan nomor satu di dunia, ibunya Uzumaki Kushina atau Nyonya Namikaze yang terkenal dengan taekwondonya yang hebat, dan kakaknya Namikaze Kyuubi yang bersekolah di Tokyo International High School.

 

Sekolah yang terfavorit dan terkenal dengan muridnya yang cerdas dan kaya . Kakaknya memiliki paras yang tampan dan senyum yang mempesona sehingga membuat perempuan manapun akan terhipnotis dan jatuh cinta dengannya.

Dia dan kakaknya memiliki sebuah kalung yang di beri orang tua mereka, kalung tersebut berbentuk Kristal. Kakaknya berwarna ruby dan dia berwarna sapphire tapi didalam kalung naruto terdapat tulisan marga ibunya, akan tetapi semuanya berubah dengan adanya sebuah peristiwa yang merenggut orang tua mereka.

 

_***Flashback*** _

Empat tahun yang lalu di kala itu, keluarga Namikaze akan pergi liburan musim panas di kota konoha. Saat itu naruto hanyalah anak sepuluh tahun dan kyuubi yang berumur lima belas tahun, mereka pergi ke kota konoha dengan menggunakan alat transportasi udara atau pesawat terbang .

 

Tetapi pada saat pesawat sudah mengudara di daerah kota konoha , terjadi kerusakan di bagian mesin. Sehingga membuat pesawat tersebut jatuh dan dengan kuatnya pesawat itu menghantam hutan yang berada di sekitarnya .

 

Sehingga membuat banyak korban jiwa yang melayang karena peristiwa ini, terutama orang tua mereka tapi naruto dan kakaknya selamat . ya, mereka selamat akan tetapi naruto di temukan oleh seorang petani yang bernama Umino Iruka di dekat sungai dan karena semua peristiwa ini membuat naruto lupa ingatan .

 

_***Flashback End*** _

 

Dan itu semua membuat kyuubi mengangap adiknya itu telah meninggal akibat peristiwa mengerikan tersebut, karena tidak di temukannya mayat adiknya. Sekarang kyuubi telah menjadi sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan dan kejeniusannya dalam memimpin perusahaan Namikaze di usianya yang ke sembilan belas, dengan assistant kepercayaan ayahnya Hatake Kakashi.

 

Kyuubi sekarang sedang menatap langit senja di atas gedung perusahaan. Tempat favorite kyuubi saat ia mengingat adik manisnya itu walaupun ia sering menjahili adiknya tapi ia tetap sayang kepada adiknya dan kejadian empat tahun lalu.

 

_***Kyuubi POV*** _

 

Kami-Sama , apakah adikku tenang di alam sana ? bila ia tenang di sana hatiku akan terasa senang. Tapi apakah ia memang berada disana bersama orang tuaku ?

 

Semua ini membuatku bingung . Bingung dengan kematian adikku Naruto, yang belum tahu kebenaran kematiannya Dan keberadaannya jika ia masih hidup.

Kami-Sama pertemukanlah aku dengan adikku bila dia masih hidup di dunia ini dan semoga itu terjadi .

 

_***Kyuubi POV END*** _

 

 

 

Setelah itu kyuubi pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan pulang bersama kakashi ke tempat kediamannya Namikaze Mansion.

Kyuubi sempat merenungkan sebuah pikiran setiap ia memasuki Namikaze Mansion , pikirannya terus mengingat adiknya yang jikalau adiknya itu hidup, apakah diluar sana ia bisa makan dan minum dengan tenang sedangkan dirinya bisa bermewah-mewah di sini.

 

* * *

 

 

Kita beralih ke Naruto

 

Naruto hanya tinggal sebatang kara semenjak ayah angkatnya Iruka meninggal akibat sering sakit-sakitan, sebelum ayahnya meninggal ayahnya sempat bilang bahwa ia bukan anak kandungnya tetapi ia hanyalah anak yang  ia temukan di dekat sungai .

 

Semenjak itu ia bertekad untuk mencari keluarga kandungnya, tetapi ia ingin fokus sekolah dulu. Dan setelah diterima di TIHS di umurnya yang limabelas tahun, Naruto pindah dari Konoha ke Tokyo dan tinggal seorang diri.

Naruto masih bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan IQ di atas rata-rata pada dirinya, hingga dia tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah karena mendapat bea siswa penuh di Tokyo International High School. Acap kali Naruto berpikir untuk pindah sekolah , karena sekolah itu tidak sesuai untuk dirinya. Sekolah yang dipenuhi para borjuis yang selalu bersaing dalam memperlihatkan kekayaan orang tua nya.

 

Benar-benar membuat Naruto muak , bukan karena benci tapi hanya iri. Namun , Naruto kembali berpikir ulang, disini dia bisa sekolah dengan gratis, lagipula sekolah ini bisa menjadi referensi bagus di riwayat hidupnya nanti, bagaimanapun dia sudah bertekad merubah kehidupannya dan sekaligus mencari keluarganya .

 

Berbeda dengan murid lain yang diantar oleh mobil pribadi , Naruto selalu naik kereta bawah tanah dan berjalan sekitar dua blok untuk sampai disana. Sekolah dimulai tepat pada pukul delapan tiga puluh pagi dan berakhir pada pukul empat sore.

 

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan papan pengumuman, dan menghela napas panjang saat melihat daftar murid yang akan sekelas dengannya di sekolah barunya. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng kecil dan berdecak kesal saat mengetahui dirinya satu kelas dengan murid-murid unggulan yang juga merupakan para pangeran sekolah plus anak pengusaha kaya.

 

“Menyebalkan,” desis Naruto tidak suka. “Dan kenapa aku sekelas dengan Gaara juga?” Naruto mendesah dengan napas berat tanpa menyadari jika ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping kanannya.

 

“Apa yang kamu lihat ?”

“Pagi, Gaara?”

 

Gaara menyeringai kecil dan menatap lurus Naruto yang masih menatap serius papan pengumuman di hadapannya.“Ucapkanlah salam saat kamu bertemu seseorang,” tukas Naruto datar tanpa melirik kearah Gaara.

“Selamat pagi Naruto” balas Gaara dengan nada sing a song. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah Gaara dan bergumam pelan, “Menyebalkan seperti biasa,” katanya seraya membenarkan letak tas punggung dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara.

 

“Hei, aku kan sudah menyapamu,” katanya terkekeh kecil dan berjalan cepat hingga langkahnya menyamai Naruto. “Apa yang membuatmu kesal? Ini masih pagi Naruto, tapi auramu sudah menghitam begitu. Setidaknya beri aku senyuman, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, ingat ?”

 

Mata Naruto melirik malas dan menjawab dengan berdesis tajam. “Sudah lihat daftar murid di kelas baru kita?”

 

“Ya, kenapa?”

 

“Kita sekarang sekelas dengan Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji dan Inuzuka Kiba,” jawab Naruto dengan datar. “Juga Uchiha Sasuke,” tambahnya tajam. “Kenapa mereka harus sekolah disini?”

 

“Lalu masalahnya apa?” Tanya Gaara tidak mengerti. Kedua bola mata Naruto menatap Gaara dengan seksama, dua bola mata saphire yang nampak begitu indah, kini menatapnya tajam. “Itu menjadi masalah untukku,” desis Naruto dingin hingga Gaara mengeryit.

“Para fans girls mereka akan terus berdatangan ke kelas dan membuat gaduh, itu bisa mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku. Aku memerlukan kedamaian untuk bisa lulus dengan nilai baik dan mendapat bea siswa untuk lanjut kuliah nanti.” Ujarnya cepat

 

“Benarkah itu ?”

“Tentu saja” balas Naruto sengit.

“Lalu untuk apa kamu mengeluh ?”

 

“Aku pantas mengeluh,” ujar Naruto membela diri. “Kamu tahu, semasa SMP di Konoha aku sangat menderita karena harus berhadapan dengan fans girls mu dan sekarang, aku malah harus sekelas dengan para pangeran sekolah, benar-benar menyebalkan.”

 

“Hei, kurasa tidak akan seburuk itu,” Gaara mencoba menenangkan Naruto. “Mudah untukmu berkata seperti itu,” kata Naruto tajam.

 

“Aku hanya memiliki waktu belajar di sekolah, karena selepas sekolah dan hari libur aku harus bekerja part time, ingat?”

“Kan sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu, kamu tidak perlu bekerja part time sebanyak itu, jika menghidupi kehidupanmu sehari-hari, aku bisa membantu.” Balas Gaara dengan lembut.

“Aku tahu itu,” tukas Naruto dan untuk pertama kali di pagi itu, mereka saling berbgai senyum

 

_***To Be Continue*** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bagaimana ceritanya menurut minna, readers dan senpai ?
> 
> Semoga tidak mengecewakan :D
> 
> Silahkan beri komentar :)
> 
> dan selain itu , saya sedikit menambahkan cerita Fuyutsuki Hikari
> 
> Jangan berprasangka Buruk tentang cerita saya


End file.
